Of Alibis and Broken Marriages
by iwantasoda
Summary: Harry and Draco have a strained meeting when Draco finds himself on trial


Title: Of Alibis and Broken Marriages

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 912

Warnings: AUish...Harry is married but Draco isn't

Prompt: I was tagged with the prompt: How do I touch you and this is what I came up with

It was a rather cheery summer day in downtown London, the hustle and bustle of the city making a certain brunette scowl at the people surrounding him. A sight sigh of relief left the brunettes lips at the sight of a lone abandoned phone booth, almost breaking into a run to get it before the muggles realized what he was doing. Harry closed the phone booth door behind him, leaning against the wall with a sigh, rubbing his eyes as he lifted the receiver, dialing a familiar five-digit number, awaiting the response from the other end.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Harry Potter here for the trial of Draco Malfoy," he said softly, still unable to believe that he was here for something like this. He picked up the badge that slid out of the opening, pinning it to his robes as he prepared himself from what was going to happen as soon as he stepped into the ministry. He avoided this place for a reason and was less than thrilled to be back.

"Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I know, I know," he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for the door to open so he could get this done and over with. "Finally," he muttered when the doors opened to reveal a place he hadn't seen in years. "You owe me for this," he said to himself as he crossed the floor, heading toward the far end of the Atrium.

What seemed to be hours later, Harry made it through wand registration, a scowl on his face as he stalked through the hallways, heading toward the courtroom that he had scrawled on a scrap of paper a few short days before. He had his hand on the courtroom door when a familiar voice came from a small side room, sounding angry and annoyed. Harry turned on his heel and walked over to the closed door, knocking on it to announce his presence before walking in.

The two aurors looked surprised at the sudden appearance of The Boy Who Lived, one of them going so far as to squeak out Harry's name, looking nervous. The other auror gave his companion a dark look before turning his attention to Harry. "What brings you hear Mr. Potter?" he asked, putting himself between the brunette and the prisoner, not wanting the prisoner to get any ideas of escape.

Harry nodded behind the auror at the person who was magically chained to a chair. "I would like a word alone with the prisoner."

The auror looked stunned. "But Mr. Potter, he is accused of the murder of several muggles, it's against procedure, not to mention dangerous."

"I defeated Voldemort, I think I can handle a common criminal," Harry said coolly as he purposefully refused to look over at the prisoner that he had come to see.

There was a slight wince at the mention of Voldemort's name then a moments hesitation before the auror nodded. "You have ten minutes Mr. Potter. We'll be right outside."

Harry quietly watched them leave before turning his attention to the bound prisoner. "You just can't stay out of trouble can you?" he asked, an unreadable expression on his face as he walked across the room.

"I didn't do it! But because I won't give them an alibi and because of this damned mark on my arm, I immediately became their prime suspect," Draco insisted, unable to believe that Harry was actually standing before him.

Harry finally closed the distance between them, brushing the blonde's lips with a kiss. "If you would just tell them where you were, all of this would be over."

A slight chuckle left Draco's lips. "No...I can't do that."

"But I can. Why do you think I'm here? I'm testifying for you. You were with me that night Draco, and I'm telling them that and getting you out of here," he said with a sigh, glancing down at the gold ring on his finger.

Draco shook his head quickly. "You tell and your marriage will be over. I'll be fine, at least it isn't Azkaban, right?"

"If you're in prison, what am I supposed to do? How do I touch you, hold you, kiss you?" he asked, running his thumb over Draco's cheek before giving him a heated kiss.

Draco pulled away from the kiss, looking up at his lover in disbelief. "But your family, your friends, what will they think? We've been sneaking around for years, are you sure you want to go public with this?"

"Positive. I'm tired of lying to everyone...this it just the push I needed." He glanced over his shoulder at the sound of the doorknob turning. "I'll get you out of here, promise."

Draco smiled and laughed softly. "My hero."

"And don't you forget it! I love you."

"Love you."

Harry grinned over his shoulder at Draco before wiping his face of any expression, pushing the door open and walking into the courtroom. He took a deep breath before nodding slightly. His life and his world as he knew it was about to change...and he was more than ready for it. He just wanted to be with the person he actually loved, not who he should be with.


End file.
